This invention relates to an improved liquid pouring device. More specifically this invention relates to a hand held liquid pouring device that aids the user in pouring oil from a typical oil can/bottle into a typical engine oil filler hole, thereby eliminating the occurrence of oil spillage onto the engine block and/or ground.